


forever be young and wild

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts seeing the symptoms a few days after taking Stiles to Pandemonium. He had known it was a bad idea but Stiles had begged. And, well, he can't deny his boyfriend anything. Especially when he bats those ridiculously long eyelashes at him. </p><p>The night had been mostly uneventfully. But something other than dancing must have went down when he left Stiles alone to go to the bathroom. Stiles hadn't said anything to him though.</p><p>Or 5 times Derek realizes his boyfriend is a vampire and 1 time Stiles realizes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever be young and wild

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post: http://zzdigital.tumblr.com/post/119987244755/what-if-someone-got-bitten-by-a-vampire-but

Derek starts seeing the symptoms a few days after taking Stiles to Pandemonium. He had known it was a bad idea but Stiles had begged. And, well, he can't deny his boyfriend anything. Especially when he bats those ridiculously long eyelashes at him. 

The night had been mostly uneventfully. But something other than dancing must have went down when he left Stiles alone to go to the bathroom. Stiles hadn't said anything to him though.

**1.**

Derek gets home late from his night shift at Sweet Hale, his parents' 24 hour coffee shop, to find Stiles wide awake and sprawled out on the couch watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. 

"What are you still doing up?" He asks, walking over to where Stiles is and leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Watching some _Buffy_ and waiting for my boyfriend to get home." Stiles tells him, scooting over on the couch so there's room for Derek to lay down next to him.

Derek settles down next to Stiles on the couch, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "You know you don't have to wait up for me."

Stiles nods, his head pillowed on his chest. "I know, but I wasn't tired and I really wanted to rewatch  _Buffy_  so.." He finishes shrugging.

"Okay, but don't you have morning classes tomorrow?" Derek asks, hold Stiles close to him.

"M'thinking to switching to night classes. I keep getting really bad sunburns when I go out. And I can't seem to stay awake during the day anymore." Stiles murmurs, nodding off. Derek drops it after that to let Stiles sleep.

**2.**

Derek walks into the kitchen one night, a few days later, and find Stiles digging through the freeze with all the cabinets thrown open. "What the hell, Stiles?" He asks, going around the kitchen closing the cabinets.

Stiles startles, turning around the face Derek. "Dude, don't scare me like that." He says, clutching his chest dramatically.

 "Why are all the cabinet doors open?" Derek asks, rolling his eyes at being called 'dude'. No matter how many times he's told Stiles not to he continues to do so.

"Cause I have this like crazy cra ving for _something_." Stiles tells him digging through the freeze again. "I just can't pinpoint what that something is."

"I think we've got some pizza rolls in there." Derek says, moving across the room to pull them out and hand them to Stiles. 

Stiles looks down at them, humming. "Yeah, alright. You want some?" 

Derek shakes his head, kissing Stiles' mole covered cheek. "I'm fine, gotta get to work. See you later?"

Stiles nods, turning to smile at him after putting the pizza rolls in the microwave. "I'll be here." He tells him, giving him a kiss before letting him leave for work.

**3.**

One of Stiles' friends Lydia has invited them over for dinner and Derek finds it incredibly weird when he knocks on her apartment door. Apparently so does Lydia since she opens the door with an incredulous look on her face.

"Why are guys looking at me like that?" Stiles asks, wiping his head back and forth between Derek and Lydia. 

"You knocked." Lydia answers, standing in the way of them getting in.

"You never knock." Derek adds and Lydia nods in agreement. "You always just waltz in like you own the place."

"I was just trying to be polite today." Stiles tells them with a simple shrug. "So, Lyds, can we come in?"

"Of course you can." She answers, moving back to let them in.

**4.**

Derek's lying down in bed with his arm thrown over his eyes when he hears Stiles call for him, panic clear in his voice.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom where Stiles is standing in front of the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Stiles' panic seems to go away and he bursts out laughing. "God, this is the best joke, Der." He say and Derek is totally confused by this outburst. "How did you do it?" 

"Do what?" Derek asks, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He can't help but notice how adorable Stiles looks when laughs with his whole body like that.

"Like you don't know." Stiles chuckles, shaking his head. "How did you get the mirror to stop working?" 

Derek looks at him confused. "W-what?"

"Not reveling your secret, huh?" Stiles says, giving Derek's cheek an affectionate pat. "It would explain why mirror selfies haven't been working." He says, walking away laughing.

**5.**

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asks when they're walking past a church one night. 

"Uh," Stiles nods, but he's practically trying to run past the building. "Just, I use to go to church all the time but for some reason that cross is creeping me the fuck out."

Derek eyes Stiles, shaking his head. He knows now what's going on but has no idea how to tell Stiles. Or how it even happened, but he's sure it happened that night at Pandemonium. "Will crossing the street make you feel better?"

"Yeah, I think it will, yeah." Stiles says, taking Derek's hand and jogging across the street as if his life depends on it.

**+1**

"Oww! Shit, fucker!" Derek hears Stiles yell from the kitchen and Derek pops up from the couch to see what's going on.

Stiles has his hand on water, glaring at a bulb of garlic lying on the floor. "What's going on?" He asks, walking past the garlic to check on his boyfriend.

"The garlic burned me! I love garlic and now I think I'm allergic." Stiles pouts, shutting the water off and grabbing a small trash bag to pick the garlic up and throw it away. "I'm gonna go Google sudden garlic allergy." He tells Derek, leaving to head for their room.

Derek sits down at the table, tapping at the table nervously. He knows what's going on but can he tell Stiles? Will he believe him? 

"Babe, do you think I should go to the doctor to figure this out?" Stiles ask, coming back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "All I can find is this vampire bullshit." 

Derek looks up and takes Stiles hand to pull him into his lap. "Actually, I think I can explain what's going on. All over it, not just the garlic." He tells Stiles as he gets settled in his lap.

"Okay," Stiles says, wrapping his arms loosely around Derek's neck. "But you're not gonna tell me I'm a vampire, are you?" He says with a teasing smile but something on Derek's face must give him away. "Holy shit, you are! Derek, vampires aren't real."

"If they're not then please explain the not sleeping, the constant craving of something you can't pinpoint, the mirror, your aversion to the sun?" Derek points out, holding Stiles closer as if he might bolt. He loves him and doesn't want him to leave.

Stiles hums, but he doesn't move an inch. "I- I mean, I don't have a explanation for any of it. But you want me to believe that I'm a vampire. Like-" He hisses and bares his teeth to Derek. "Fangs and blood drinking vampire?"

"I know how it sounds but, yes." Derek says, nervously. "I can- I can prove it." 

"Uh huh," Stiles says a little sarcastically. "Prove it then, big guy. Show me those fangs." He says, challenging.

Derek can't help but laugh despite his nervousness. "Just- Just know whatever happens that I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, Der." Stiles promises, leaning forward to brush their lips together. And when he pulls back Derek has his eyes glowing a bright red and his fangs extended. 

Derek watches Stiles' face trying to gauge his expression. He's not sure what he's expecting but it's definitely not Stiles to burst out in a bight happy laugh. "You're- you're not scared of me?"

Stiles laughs again, a bit harder, and shakes his head. "Dude, we've been living together for a year. If you wanted to kill me I'm sure you would've done it by now." He says, reaching up running his fingers through Derek's beard.

"Okay, so, uh, do you have any questions?" Derek asks, feeling like weight has been lifted off his chest. 

"Yeah," Stiles answers, nodding. "Did you turn me? If I'm a vampire how come I can still eat normal food? Do I have to drink blood to survive?" He rattles off the ones he feels are most important right now.

Derek steals a kiss, because he's so glad he can still kiss Stiles, before answering him. "I didn't turn you. I'm pretty sure that happened at Pandemonium. It's a well known club for werewolves and vampires and other supernaturals."

"There's others?" Stiles asks with wide eyes. "Okay, that can wait. I- yeah, thinking about it, some dude bit me and I pushed him away from me thinking it was so creepy guy trying to get all up on this. But I already have you." He says with a happy smile that Derek returns.

"You can still eat human food, obviously." Derek says as Stiles gets more comfortable in his lap. "But it doesn't really keep you as nourished as blood will."

Stiles shudders but nods. "I'm guessing you know where I can get some of that?" He asks and Derek nods. "Okay, well, I guess we have a lot of time for me and my questions. Can we go get something to eat."

Derek is shocked by how well Stiles is taking this but he nods. "We literally have all the time I the world." He says, kissing Stiles once more. He hopes he gets to kiss him forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is Derek is also a vampire. But he can be human, werewolf, whatever since I never explicitly say he's a vampire.
> 
> Also ten points to the house of your choice if you caught the Mortal Instruments reference.
> 
> I'm stilessredhoodie on Tumblr.


End file.
